Just Coffee
by Shyfighter
Summary: Monica's a chef and Chandler is new to the area. They meet by chance...
1. Meeting

**Hey! Wanted to do fanfic! Mondler I hear you ask? Of course! What did you expect? Basically none of the gang met, Monica's a chef and Chandler's new to the area. Other characters may appear, not sure...**

Monica Geller sighed as she saw Susie, a waitress at her restaurant come into the kitchen," Susie, what do you want?"

"Sorry Miss Geller - someone wants to compliment the chef in person."

Monica nodded and gestured for her to send the person in. A young man of about twenty came in and his mouth fell open. He stared at Monica, transfixed. She was beautiful and had striking blue eyes, pale flawless skin and gorgeous dark brown hair.

"Umm... Hello?" Monica stared at the man. He was quite good looking with sandy brown hair and handsome features. His blue eyes were beautiful.

The man jumped and blushed, had he been checking her out? "Oh I'm so sorry to bother you. I'm Chandler," he held out his hand and Monica shook it," I just wanted to say that... Well... I didn't think someone so good-looking could cook that well!" He blushed harder and stared at his feet. Where had all that come from?

"Well thank-you, Chandler," she smiled at him and he turned around to go.

"See you around..." he looked at her name badge.

"Monica," she finished for him. He smiled nervously at her and went to leave.

~/~

The next day, Chandler Bing woke up early and looked around at his new apartment. He had just moved to the city yesterday and was feeling quite lost. He smiled dreamily as he remembered the beautiful chef from the restaurant yesterday.

Focus Chandler! He shook himself mentally and remembered that he needed to go to his new job! He got dressed and went outside. His office was only a fifteen minute walk and it was a nice day so he decided to walk. Just as was looking up at the sky and humming to himself he bumped into someone. He looked down and when he saw that a woman was on the floor leafing through some papers, he bent down and picked them up for her. They stood up and just as he was about to say sorry he noticed that this girl looked familiar.

"Monica?"

"Chandler?"

"I'm sorry about your papers..."

"Oh that's alright," she grinned at him.

"You wouldn't know where this place is would you? I'm a little lost," Chandler showed her the address and his map.

"Are you new to the area?" she asked him as she pointed out his route on the map.

"Is it that obvious?" he wondered out loud.

Monica laughed, a soft laugh and said," So I get off work early today. Do you want to grab a coffee and I can show you around?"

"Yeah! That's probably a good idea. Should I meet you at your restaurant?"

"Yeah! See you then."

Chandler kissed her hand and Monica blushed and they departed their separate ways, both in awe of the other, anticipating their meeting.


	2. Beautiful

**Hello friends, family and people I don't know... I hope you enjoy this update!**

Chandler Bing had only been at his job for half a day and he was already bored! He suspected that Doug, his new boss was gay as every time he saw Chandler he slapped his butt. Anyways, Chandler thought, soon he would be able to see Monica! As soon as he had finished work he was walking home to change into some more casual clothes when he went past a flower arrangement shop. There was a beautiful red rose display so he bought a bouquet for Monica. He changed into a dark blue shirt that really brought out the colour of his eyes and some darker blue jeans.

After spraying on some cologne he took a deep breath and said," This is it Bing. Don't mess it up." Smiling slightly to himself in the mirror he picked up the roses and began to walk to Monica's restaurant. When he arrived he saw Monica already waiting for him outside and he smiled at the sight of her. She really was beautiful. Her hair was down and slightly wavy and she was wearing a simple pale blue and yellow dress. Slowly, Chandler approached Monica.

"Hi Monica," he said, giving her the roses," you look beautiful."

Monica blushed," Hi Chandler. You didn't have to get me roses."

"Oh, but I wanted to!" He gave her a smile.

"So I'm guessing you don't know any coffee places yet!"

Chandler nodded and Monica took his arm, leading him to her favourite coffee house. When they got their Chandler noticed a sign which read 'Central Perk.' Monica smiled as she led him inside and they sat down on a slightly tatty orange couch. A young man with blonde hair that was nearly white served them some coffee. Soon they had finished their coffee and Monica said she'd show him Central Park.

It was quite late as they walked through the park, holding hands. They reached the Hudson River and sat down by it. The moonlight was a beautiful and made iridescent patterns in the water. Monica smiled at Chandler and threw a pebble into the water, watching it skip several times.

"I told you Central Park was beautiful".

"I agree with you but it's definitely not the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Oh and what is?" she asked him, grinning. Was she flirting? So un-Monica like!

"How should I answer that...?" he questioned and he kissed her on the cheek," How's that?"

"It's good but you didn't answer my question!"

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Monica was grateful that he didn't see her blush even deeper," Really?"

"Of course! Would I lie to you?" Monica shook her head and leant on his shoulder sighing. Chandler kissed her forehead and they lay down on the grass, talking through the night.


	3. First Kiss

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I just haven't had time!**

A few days later Monica Geller was just about to dial Chandler's number into her phone when suddenly she heard a loud 'ring' at her door! She jumped and smiled as she looked through the peephole to see a flustered looking Chandler, looking like he'd run a few miles! He was bright red and his hair was even messier than usual but Monica thought this only made him look even more adorable.

Monica opened the door and had barely opened her mouth to say hello when Chandler had leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Their first kiss. It was tender and sweet and Monica found herself wishing for more. Chandler, clearly thinking along the same lines had leaned in again, this time for a longer, more passionate kiss.

"Hi..." whispered Monica, weakly.

"I'm sorry Monica. I just had to do that! I've been dreaming about that kiss ever since I first saw you."

"I-I-I um..." Monica started," I was just about to ring you Chandler!"

Chandler smiled slightly and Monica led him to her couch where she sat down, beckoning for him to sit down beside her. Instead, Chandler went behind the sofa and started massaging Monica's shoulders, gently kissing her neck. Monica moaned softly and Chandler grinned. He had her exactly where he wanted! He carried on kissing her neck, up along her jaw line and Monica turned around slowly and Chandler gently kissed her lips, sucking on her bottom and top lip alternately. This was all too much for Monica and she groaned in frustration, kissing him back. Their kisses turned into more passionate kisses and Monica started unbuttoning Chandler's shirt, kissing down his neck.

"You sure Monica?" Chandler asked through muffled groaning.

Monica simply nodded, touched that he cared so much and she carried on kissing him...

~/~

About an hour and a half later Monica awoke in her bedroom. She felt light hearted and happy and looked beside her to see a sleeping Chandler. She kissed him on the forehead and slipped on a dressing gown, thinking to make some coffee. Soon Chandler awoke and smiled as he remembered what he had just done. Shaking his head slightly he grabbed his clothes and changed then went to Monica's kitchen. Monica didn't know he was there and nearly spilt all of the coffee as Chandler kissed her cheek, threading his arms around his waist.

"Chandler! You scared me then!" Monica laughed.

"I'm sorry Mon," Chandler put on a puppy dog expression and Monica smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you Chandler. That was perfect," Monica kissed him again. "Do you know what time it is?"

Chandler kissed her again and checked his watch," It's only about half past twelve," he kissed her one more time and she laughed at his uncertainty. Chandler breathed in Monica's scent," By the way you smell amazing!"

Monica left their coffee to one side and dragged him back to her bedroom, "You are gonna get so lucky tonight Mister!" She kissed him again and Chandler sighed as he realised he needn't have put on his clothes again! Shrugging he followed her into her bedroom.


	4. I Can Do Anything With You Here

Chandler Bing groaned as his alarm clock beeped one morning. 7am already? Sighing he got up and checked his phone for any new messages. He smiled when he realised he had a text from Monica but then they widened in shock when he saw what was written.

Grabbing his things he rushed out of the door to see what had happened. He called the nearest taxi he could find and set off for the hospital. He rushed inside and asked the receptionist where he could find Monica's room.

The receptionist was annoyingly the unhelpful type," I'm sorry sir. That's private!"

"Please! She's my girlfriend. I need to know if she's okay!"

The receptionist shrugged and turned away to answer a call. Cursing at the receptionist, chandler waited. Suddenly, a doctor in a white lab coat came rushing down to the reception. He looked flustered and tired.

"Has a Chandler Bing called in yet?"

Chandler stepped forward and nodded and the doctor led him up a flight of stairs to a hospital room. Monica was lying on an immaculately clean bed, apparently asleep. She had a few gashes on her face and she was white as a sheet. Chandler gasped and stepped forward to her, tears in his incredibly blue eyes. He held her frail hand and kissed it gently, not wanting to wake her up.

"What happened to her?" Chandler said in barely a whisper, his throat tight.

"She was in a freak accident on a train. Some gangsters attacked the subway. Monica got hurt in the process."

"How bad is it?" Chandler asked, not wanting to take his eyes off his girlfriend. Even when she had gashes and bruises on her face she still looked beautiful.

"We'll keep her here over night and patch her up but she should be ready to go," said the doctor, patting him on the shoulder and turning around.

Chandler nodded," Oh and doc, thanks!" the doctor grinned in response and gave Chandler the thumbs up, cocking his head towards Monica who was groaning in her sleep.

Chandler turned back his attention to Monica; she was slowly opening her eyes and looking around, trying to sit up. Chandler steadied her and told her to lie still. Monica simply tried to nod through the pain. It pained Chandler to see his girlfriend get hurt even if she wasn't hurt too bad. If only he'd been with her. He'd have been able to protect her and keep her safe. Chandler kissed Monica's head and Monica's mouth appeared to turn up at the sides, like a half smile. Chandler was here, she'd be okay. She felt like she could do anything with chandler around.

"Chan..dler," she whispered and Chandler squeezed her hand to show her that he was there for her.

"Mon, its okay I'm here for you. I love you. Please rest."

Monica blinked hard, had she heard him right? "You love me?"

Chandler comprehended what he had just said and slightly released the pressure of his hands on hers, unsure of what to do. Monica squeezed back gently.

"It's okay Chandler. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course! I love you Chandler Muriel Bing."

Chandler laughed at the mention of his name and leant down to kiss her. He kissed all of her bruises and then her lips. Monica giggled at the tension and Chandler smiled slightly. "It's okay Monica. You'll be out of here soon." Monica nodded and closed her eyes again, drifting into an almost peaceful sleep.


	5. Love

A few days later Monica was quite worried. She had been sick quite a lot for the past few days and at first she thought it was just the accident but now she wasn't so sure. She was standing outside of the bathroom. I was time, she sighed. Biting her lip she took a deep breath. Positive. She looked at the rest of the tests strewn across the bathroom. All positive. She, Monica Geller was pregnant. For definite. She had wanted this baby forever; she had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect life. The only problem was that she didn't know if she was ready. If Chandler was ready.

She closed her eyes slightly, hoping to wake up from a dream. She bit her lip again and broke down into tears. What if Chandler panicked and ran off? What if he left her? She had been reading baby books since she was like eight but she had never wanted to be left alone. Right now she felt so alone, trapped and scared. Chandler said he loved her but she didn't think he was ready.

~.~

Chandler Bing had just finished his job. He was extremely excited. He truly loved Monica and would do anything for her. Tonight he was going to propose. He was going to take her for a walk. It was just going to be the two of them. They were going to lay down by Hudson River. She would stand up but he would stay down, on one knee. And propose. It was so simple. So romantic. So perfect.

Chandler arrived at Monica's home, in order to pick her up and was surprised to find the door ajar. He looked around and called out for his girlfriend. No-one replied but he heard a faintly muffled sob. He saw the bathroom door move and proceeded to it. His heart fluttered when he saw Monica. Her makeup was streaked and she was hunched against the wall, completely broken down. Even when she was crying she looked so beautiful. So perfect. And yet she seemed so distant and far away.

"Angels aren't meant to cry," Chandler whispered softly and Monica jumped, looking up. Tears shone in her beautiful eyes. Chandler felt tears forming in his own. "What's wrong Monica?"

Monica hiccupped herself into a state the she could speak and said," I don't wanna talk about it."

Chandler sat down beside her and took her hands in his, softly kissing them. Monica bit her lip and looked at Chandler. He wouldn't leave her, would he? He was so gentle and kind. He promised never to go unless she wanted him to. Monica breathed slowly and picked up the test. Chandler took it in his hands and looked at it carefully. He breathed softly.

"Is it?" Monica nodded. "Are we pregnant?"

"Well I don't know about we." Monica laughed slightly. Chandler held her tight, not even bothering to make a sarcastic comment. He was so happy. So thrilled. He was going to be a parent. And not just with anyone but with Monica. Monica FREAKING Geller. He knew this was it. Monica stood up and held out her hand to Chandler. This may not be in Central Park but it was perfect. He shifted onto one knee and reached into his pocket, pulling out the carefully selected ring.

"Monica, I know these past few months haven't been easy but I've been having such an amazing time with you. I've never been able to connect with anyone before. Never until I met you. You're such an amazing woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Chandler gulped slightly and opened the box. "Monica Geller, will you be my wife?"

Monica simply nodded, tears in her eyes. Chandler did love her. And she loved him. Her life was coming together. They were going to be parents together, grow old together. Her dreams had finally come true. Chandler was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was smart and sexy and cute and funny and he was going to be all hers. All hers forever. She was the luckiest women in the world.

She knelt back down to Chandler and they kissed passionately, content just to hold each other close. They were in love.


	6. Forever

_Nine Months Later_

"I HATE YOU!" Monica groaned as the mid-wife tried to calm her. Chandler rolled his eyes and tried not to groan as Monica squeezed his hand. "You did this to me!"

"Monica, push. Nearly there!" Chandler reassured his wife.

"One more push!" the mid-wife told them. "Congratulations Mum and Dad, you have given birth to a beautiful baby boy."

Monica stopped screaming and nearly passed out. Chandler held his wife close and kissed her cheek," We did it Mon. We're parents!"

Monica fell into her husband's arms and sighed. She was a mum! "Matthew."

"What?"

"Can we call him Matthew?"

Chandler simply nodded and kissed her hard.

"Matthew Daniel Bing."

Chandler grinned as he took the baby in his arms and felt the boy kicking, trying to get to his mum. "It's okay sweetheart! Mummy's here," Chandler said slightly disappointedly, handing Matthew to Monica. He was just about to say something when he felt his heart skip when he saw Monica. She looked so beautiful, she was made to be a mother and he knew she'd make the best mother in the world. He felt that his life was complete. He'd always wondered who'd stop him from being an idiot, who'd hold him close, who'd kiss him, who'd love him. That question had stopped when he'd me Monica. Monica completed him. She was his. His forever.

He kissed Monica's cheek and held her close. Matthew and her? They were his life. His life forever.

**Sorry, I know it's so short.**


End file.
